


Surrender

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Undercurrent of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I want to keep you collared and leashed, it'll only be because you want me to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

It starts with his wrist in Dylan's hand and being dragged down an alleyway. He can hear the other Horsemen's footsteps echoing behind them. They'll need to split up and he tells Dylan this. Merritt hikes it back to the main roads, while Jack and Lula take off in a cab. Dylan keeps him close and that in itself drags something curiously warm in him.

"So what? Is this you trying to keep me on a leash?" He says when they slip out into the crowd spilling out from a nearby subway station. He watches as a slow smile dawns on Dylan's lips.

"Trust me." He hears replied. "If I want to keep you collared and leashed, it'll only be because you want me to."

And that. That shouldn't thrill him the way it does. It should not even be drawing the softest rushes of breath, should not be him pressing against Dylan just that much closer. But it does. And when he catches Dylan's eyes, he knows it thrills him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... Trying something out :)


End file.
